Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system that may be used to frame openings in walls. Such openings may include, but are not limited to, those for windows, doors, air conditioning units, store fronts, curtain walls, etc. In the present example, a framing system is used with an “Insulated Concrete Form” wall system provided by Nudura Corporation of Barrie, Ontario.
While the framing system of the present example will be described herein in the context of the Nudura wall system, it will be appreciated that the framing system of the present example (including variations thereof) may be used with a variety of other wall systems. Accordingly, it is contemplated that the Nudura wall system is simply one merely illustrative example of a wall system with which the framing system of the present example may be used; and that various other wall systems with which the framing system of the present example may be used will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art.
The Nudura wall system of the present example comprises a pair of insulating wall members and a plurality of webs or brackets positioned between the pair of insulating wall members. The brackets are configured to hold the pair of insulating wall members apart at a certain distance, and to receive and hold lengths or portions of reinforcing rods or other reinforcing members. With the wall members, brackets, and reinforcing members in place, concrete is poured in the space between the wall members, such that the wall members provide a form for the concrete. The wall members, brackets, and reinforcing members are left in place after the concrete has been poured and has cured.
It will be appreciated that certain situations may call for a window, doorway, storefront, curtain wall, or other opening to be formed in a cast concrete wall. For instance, in a Nudura wall system, it may be desirable to provide such openings before the concrete is poured. Such openings may be defined by a framing system such as the framing system of the present example. In particular, a framing system may be engaged with a Nudura wall system to define an opening, facilitate the alignment of the wall, and/or to prevent poured concrete from flowing into the opening. Furthermore, such a framing system may be left in place after the concrete has been poured, to form a framed opening ready to receive a door or a window, hardware associated therewith, or other members, structures or hardware which the opening is intended to accommodate.
Reference will now be made in detail to various embodiments of the invention, examples of which are illustrated in the accompanying drawings. To the extent that specific dimensions are shown in the accompanying drawings, such dimensions should be regarded as merely illustrative and not limiting in any way. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that such dimensions may be varied in any suitable way.